Speaker's alerts
by LetyBaroque
Summary: Les hauts parleurs d'Atlantis ne servent pas toujours que pour les urgences. Humour.
1. CHUCK!

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient. **_

**CHUCK!**

« _Raclement de gorge._

À tout le personnel d'Atlantis, ici Chuck. C-H-U-C-K, Chuck. Non, pas Chett, il n'y a jamais eu de Chett! À l'avenir, j'espère que vous vous souviendrai de mon nom, Monsieur Woolsey.

Donc, Chuck, pour ceux à qui ça ne dit toujours rien, c'est le « chevron's guy ». Vous savez, le mec invisible qui est toujours là, mais qui se passe de gloire et de merci. Non, ça ne vous rappelle rien? Si je vous dis le gars qui compose les adresses et qui lève le bouclier autour de la porte quand il vient l'idée à quelques couillons de se pointer avant l'heure (oui, c'est de vous que je parle : les foutues équipes d'exploration, incapable de respecter un horaire) ou sans y être invité (genre une bande de wraiths affamés, d'hybrides vengeurs, de réplicateurs remontés, d'Anciens ingrats, de geniis félons etc. etc.).

Tous les jours, je risque ma vie, mais personne n'a l'air de s'en soucier.

C'est sûr, je ne suis pas le Docteur McKay ou le Colonel Sheppard, je ne souffre pas d'une infantilité prolongée, je ne me jette pas en bas d'une rambarde pour tester un bouclier ancien ni ne joue aux petites voitures téléguidées.

Non, définitivement, je n'ai aucune tendance suicidaire du fait d'un besoin de reconnaissance démesuré ou d'un complexe du héros chronique. Jamais je ne ferai explosé un système solaire ni ne me lancerai à l'assaut d'un vaisseau ruche, une bombe atomique dans le cul (du jumper, pas le mien).

Je ne suis pas non plus un fier combattant comme Ronon ou Teyla. Je n'ai aucune ressemblance avec Conan ou Xena, je n'ai ni la chevelure indomptable du fauve Chewbacca ni la (magnifique) poitrine de Buffy la tueuse de vampires (de l'espace). Je ne fais peur à personne, ça c'est certain. Je ne fais pas non plus saliver les hommes (ou, dans mon cas, les femmes), on ne matte pas mes fesses à la minute où je me retourne.

Oui Teyla, c'est à vos fesses que je fais référence, elles peuplent les fantasmes de beaucoup d'hommes sur cette base et cela inclut le Colonel Sheppard. En fait, ça concerne tout particulièrement le Colonel Sheppard. Sérieusement, ne me dites pas que vous n'aviez jamais remarqué qu'il…

_Comme un poing qui s'abat sur le pif d'un type un peu trop causant._

Vos m'asez caché lè nez!

_Bruit de lutte. _

Asrêté, chà chuffit… Prémief asrivé, prémief chervi. Côlônel Sheppa… Nof. Ahhhhhh.

_Silence._

Ici Richard Woolsey. Je suis navré de cet incident, comme vous pouvez le constater, Chett ne se sent visiblement pas très bien, il…

CHUCK! Monf nomf ché Chuck! »

**FIN**


	2. Johnny & Roddy

_**Note : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Johnny & Roddy**

« _Rires idiots._

J'crois _Hip_ qu't'as un, un peu _Hip_ trop bu Johnnnny.

N'impoté quoi _Hip_ Roddy, j'tiens ben mieux _Hip_ l'alllcool qu'toi.

Dep… Depu… Dépoui… Oh. L'vache, y'est dur à dire c'mot là, là.

_Nouveaux rires idiots, puis raclements de gorge de Rodney._

Depuis. Yeah, j'lai eu! _Hip._

Y t'manque _Hip_ juste l'reste. Hey, _Hip_ hey.

S'pas… _Hip _S'pasque j'pas fini, cervelle de militaire ramolli!

Hey! T'hoquètes pâs _Hip_ quand t'm'chiales d'ssus. C'ben toi _Hip_ çaaa. Hey! Re-hey! M'sulte pas, geeeek _Hip_ du dimanche.

Du Dismanche! 'Spèce d'soldat du samedire!

Intello du mard_Hip_ grâs!

Con-battelant du jeûnedi d'paye!

_Silence. _

Euh… Kessé _Hip_ t'voulais dire d'jà?

Hein?

Tir, t'à l'heure là. Dé, dépu, dépu…celler

_Rires tonitruants, puis brusque silence. _

S'pas drôle. _Hip_ M'en souviens pu.

_Nouveau silence, entrecoupé de fortes respirations._

Eurekaka! Depuis QUAND t'm'appelles _Hip_ Roddy?!

Dépu…celler qu'tu m'app… _Hip_ m'appelles Johnny.

Oh.

Hi.

Ah.

Hey.

_Hip. _

M'sieur Woolsey, ç'va? _Hip_.

Pas l'air _Hip_ content l'coco.

Effectivement, Colonel Sheppard, le coco n'est pas content. Et maintenant, Roro et Jojo vont aller faire dodo avant que coco leur fasse bobo. »

**FIN**


	3. Légumes verts

_**Note : Aucun personnage de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient. **_

**Légumes verts**

« Un scientifique au département des légumes verts, un scientifique au département des légumes verts. Merci.

Docteur euh…

Lydia Walst, Colonel.

Hum, oui, c'est ça. Le département des légumes verts?

Les légumes : les hommes. Verts : les botanistes.

Ah, oui, ça doit être à propos de leurs fameuses graines.

_Silence lourd de sens. _

Tous les hommes ne sont pas obsédés par leur queue, Colonel Sheppard!

_Bruit de pas outrés qui s'éloignent. _

À toute la Cité, que ce soit bien clair, je n'ai jamais fait mention des attributs masculins des légumes verts. »

**FIN**


	4. Monsieur Météo

_**Note : Aucun personnage de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient.**_

**Monsieur Météo**

« Sur P3Z-441, le temps sera au soleil et à la bonne humeur.

Les filles, sortez vos maillots de bain, car on annonce des chaleurs torrrrides! (Teyla, je me doute que vous n'en avez pas, mais cela ne doit pas vous arrêtez. J'ai justement un charmant petit bikini qui, j'en suis certain, vous irait à ravir. Et comme j'aime me rendre utile, je serai très heureux de vous montrer comment l'enfiler.)

_Gloussement rêveur, appréciateur. _

Quant à vous, les gars, n'oubliez surtout pas vos lunettes de soleil, que vous puissiez profiter de la vue au maximum: on ne voudrait surtout pas que ces demoiselles sachent où nos yeux s'attardent.

_Rire gras, complice. _

Avertissement! Une exposition prolongée au soleil de P3Z-et des cacahouètes peut causer des brûlures sévères. C'est pourquoi la crème solaire est de rigueur, voir même obligatoire. (On ne voudrait pas voir l'incident Bonk – à présent dit Le Homard – se reproduire.)

À noter que les crèmes traditionnelles se montrent quasi totalement inefficaces face aux assauts de l'astre de P3Z-etc.

S'adresser au Docteur McKay pour se procurer la lotion +100. Merci à lui de nous faire partager sa grande découverte. Nous sommes vraiment contents que vous n'ayez rien de mieux à faire de votre temps libre, Docteur McKay.

Ensuite, pour les belles demoiselles en détresse qui auraient besoin d'un preux chevalier pour les crémer, sachez que ce héros-ci est tout disposé à venir à votre rescousse, stock de crème solaire à l'appui. C'est avec un sens du devoir pointilleux que je veillerai à ce que chaque centimètre de votre peau soit bien couverte, y compris les régions les plus inaccess…

Oh, Teyla. Vous êtes venu pour le bikini?

Je ne suis pas bien au courant de vos lois, mais il me semble que ce que vous faites relève du harcèlement sexuel.

_Bruit de chaise qui se renverse._

Vous n'allez pas me frapper, tout de même?

Pas sans vous donner la chance de vous défendre. Nous allons nous affronter dans un duel aux bâtons.

_Déglutition difficile. Bruit de course._

Non. Non! Vous ne pouvez pas me forcer! Au secours!

Ici Sheppard…

…et McKay.

Nous vous donnons rendez-vous à la salle d'embarquement, le spectacle risque d'être mémorable.

Et n'oubliez pas vos appareils photos. »

**FIN**


	5. 9 mois de vacances

_**Note : Aucun personnage de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient.**_

**9 mois de vacances**

« _Fredonnement féminin, puis :_

J'ai passé neuf mois de vacances

Dans le ventre de ma maman

J'ai r'gardé par le p'tit trou

J'ai vu l'zizi d'mon papa

C'était bon, c'était sucré

Ça goûtait la crème fouettée…

Cadman!

Oui Rooodney?

Mais c'est quoi cette chanson?!!!

Une berceuse que ma mère me chantait quand j'étais toute petite.

Ça explique beaucoup de chose…

Je n'aime pas vos insinuations.

Je n'insinue rien, je constate. »

**FIN**


	6. 1, 2, 3

_**Aucun personnage de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient. **_

**1, 2, 3**

« 1, 2. 1, 2. 1, 2, 3… Go!

_Rire idiot. _

Tout le monde m'entend, c'est bon? Oui? Parfait. Hey, hey.

Capitaine! Que faites-vous là?

Oh, pardon Mon Colonel, mais j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ça.

De vous ridiculiser en public?

Euh… »

**FIN**


	7. Bon rétablissement

_**Aucun personnage de Stargate Atlantis ne m'appartient. **_

**Bon rétablissement**

« Tout d'abord, je tiens – et je pense parler au nom de tous les membres de l'expédition ici – à manifester ma joie de voir Mr. Ronon Dex reprendre le service actif après une longue convalescence suite à son enlèvement.

Enfin, vous commenciez à vous ramollir mon vieux.

On verra.

Il va vous aplatir comme une crêpe, Sheppard.

Que ce soit bien clair McKay, si vous mettez les pieds dans la salle d'entraînement, cours de _self-defence_ obligatoire avec Teyla.

Vous ne lui demandez même pas son avis, peut-être qu'elle a autre chose à faire.

Je me ferai un plaisir de vous instruire à l'art martial, Rodney.

Jennifer, réserves-moi MON lit, celui qui…

Je sais lequel chéri, ne t'inquiète pas.

Vous voulez qu'elle y pose un petit carton de réservation aussi?

C'est faisable?

McKay!

Quoi? J'y tiens à mon lit. Il est situé à un endroit stratégique. En plus, il est plus confortable, il porte mon empreinte.

Bah là, vous êtes sûr que personne d'autre ne va en vouloir.

Ha, ha.

_Raclement de gorge significatif. _

Pardon, à vous la parole Mr. Woolsey.

Donc, je crois que Mr. Dex tenait à nous dire quelque chose.

_Grognement. _

Bon, maintenant on réessaye, mais avec des mots.

Rodney…

_Nouveau grognement._

Il vous remercie tous pour votre soutien.

Oh, merci de cette traduction Teyla.

Ouais, merci d'être venu me chercher.

Des mots de plus de une syllabe, il s'améliore.

McKay, entraînement avec Teyla demain matin!

Mais…

Ce n'est pas discutable.

Jen, mets-moi de côté un petit stock de gelée bleue, s'il-te-plait.

_Gloussement féminin, puis :_

Oui, Rodney.

Vous faites des réserves pour l'hiver, McKay.

La ferme Sheppard.

**FIN**


	8. Johnny & Roddy, le retour

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Johnny & Roddy, le retour**

« Ahhh Johnny! Pourqu_Hip_oi? Tu l'sais tu _Hip _toi, pourrrrquoi?

Non Roddy. _Hip_. J'me pos_Hip_ l'même question. _Hip_.

Elle est si _Hip_ belle.

_Hip_. Tellement, que ç'devrait être _Hip_ un crime.

Intell_Hip_gente…

Elle peut _Hip_ avoir qui elle veut. _Hip_. Hommes, j'veux dire, pas l'femmes _Hip_, quoique…

Elle _Hip_ si douce…

Mais telle_Hip_ment forte 'ssi.

J'adore _Hip_ c'longs ch'veux blonds…

Blond?! _Hip_. Elle a pas _Hip_ les ch'veux blonds!

Mais de qu_Hip_ vous parlez?

VOUS _Hip_, de qui vous parler?

De Jenn_Hip_fer b'sûr!

Oh.

Et vous?!

De Tey… Personne. _Hip_.

Menteur! _Hip_. Vous alliez _Hip_ dire un nom… _Hip_.

Décidément, l'alcool ne vous va pas.

M'sieur Woooooolsey.

Allez, viens Rodney, il est temps d'aller dormir.

Jenniferfer, tu vas _Hip_ prendre soin d'moi?

Oui, Rodney.

_Soupire heureux. _

Et moi _Hip_, y m'reste Woooooolsey. L'vie est _Hip_ injuste. »

**FIN**


	9. Fraternisation

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Fraternisation**

« _Respirations saccadées. Gémissements. Rire coquin, féminin._

Oh, Evan.

Laura.

Pardonnez-moi…

_Sursaut. Bruit de séparation précipitée. _

Teyla!

Major Lorne. Lieutenant Cadman.

_Silence gêné. _

Et hum, que faites-vous ici… à cette heure tardive?

Actuellement, je viens vous prévenir que vos… activités peuvent être entendues dans toute la Cité.

Quoi?!

_Nouveau silence gêné. _

Et vous êtes la… messagère?

En fait, c'est une longue histoire. Vos… Les bruits que vous… Enfin, Monsieur Woolsey fut parmi les premiers informés de la… situation, comme vous pouvez l'imaginer. Cependant, il semblerait que votre… cas soit hors de son champ d'expertise et qu'il ait paniqué pour une raison ou pour une autre. Il s'est donc empressé d'aller quérir le Colonel Sheppard, arguant qu'il s'agissait de sa juridiction, évoquant la fraternisation. Je crois que cela fait référence à deux…

Merci Teyla, nous savons ce que fraternisation signifie.

Oui, bien sûr. Donc, le Colonel Sheppard, lui-même mal à l'aise à votre égard, s'en est allé réveiller le Docteur McKay…

Quoi? Pourquoi?! McKay n'a absolument rien à voir avec notre… nous qui… vous savez quoi.

C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Et c'est ce qu'à répliquer Rodney. Mais John a dit faire appel à lui, car, je le cite : « Casser le party des gens, ça vous connaît. Personne n'est mieux habileté que vous pour cette mission ». Je n'ai pas bien compris le sens de l'expression « Casser le party », mais le propos général me parait clair. Néanmoins, comme vous pouvez le constater, le Docteur McKay n'est pas ici. Rodney peut être très puritain parfois et le fait que vous, Laura, soyez en cause ici, l'a d'autant plus perturbé. Ce qui l'a amené à demander secours auprès du Docteur Keller, qui a eu une réaction similaire à celle de Rodney, bien que plus modérée. Tous se sont alors tournés vers le Docteur Beckett, qui a bien failli se laisser convaincre, mais a réussi à persuader le groupe que Ronon serait plus approprié à la tâche, puisque son air intimidant avait tout pour… Là, ils ont mentionné votre… organe masculin et les effets que pourraient avoir la vue de Ronon sur votre… vitalité. C'est ainsi qu'ils se sont retrouvés dans les quartiers de Ronon, mais pas moyen de le réveiller. D'ailleurs, il a failli tuer John et Rodney dans son sommeil. Cette option à oublier, ils se sont résolus à venir me chercher. Ils ont affirmé que ma diplomatie faisait de moi la plus qualifiée à la tâche et que, s'ils n'avaient pas requis mes services plus tôt, c'était uniquement qu'ils me savaient exténués par mon manque de repos, mon fils m'obligeant à rester debout une bonne partie de mes nuits. Ce qui explique ma présence ici, à cet instant précis.

Oh. Vous aviez raison, c'est une longue histoire.

_Encore et toujours ce silence gêné._

Rien à ajouter avec ça?

Ah euh, oui. Merci de m'y faire penser Major. Le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay tiennent à rappeler à tous ceux qui sont concernés et qui nous écoutent qu'ils sauront au Mess à partir de 12 : 00 demain pour récolter l'argent des paris.

Génial… »

**FIN**


	10. Derniers brownies

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Derniers brownies**

« À l'attention de tous les membres de l'expédition,

Nous tenons à vous informer qu'il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de brownies et que les cuisiniers ne prévoient pas en refaire durant une période qui demeure indéterminée. Alors, si vous souhaitez avoir la chance d'y goûter, c'est maintenant ou jamais…

_Bruit de course. _

Teyla, où sont vos coéquipiers, le briefing est supposé commencer dans une minute.

Euh… je suis navrée Monsieur Woolsey, ils sont… Le Colonel Sheppard, le Docteur McKay et Ronon avaient quelque chose de… très important à faire au préalable. »

**FIN**


	11. Surprise!

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Surprise!**

« Shhhtttt tout le monde.

Rodney, ils peuvent bien parler autant qu'ils veulent, Carson ne les entendra pas, puisqu'il vient par la Porte des étoiles.

Je suis parfaitement au courant Capitaine Kirk! C'est juste qu'ils… doivent se taire… pour le principe.

…

Quoi?! C'est comme ça qu'on procède normalement. Les gens attendent en silence et crient « surprise! » quand le fêté se manifeste.

Sauf que le fêté en question, généralement, ne se pointe pas par une Porte qui vous promène d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie en quelques secondes.

Qu… Je suis… Je sais… Arrêtez de m'embrouiller avec vos détails!

_Rires lointains. _

C'est bien de nous qu'ils rient, non?

J'en ai bien l'impression.

Arrêtez ça tout de suite!

_Rires lointains toujours là, même si plus discrets. _

Vous ferez moins les malins quand vous prendrez vos douches à l'eau glacée.

_Les rires diminuent de moitié. _

Sheppard, l'information ne semble pas avoir été relayée par l'unique neurone que partagent vos hommes.

Je m'en occupe. Qui veut être le prochain à jouer les babysitteurs pour nos grosses têtes?

_Silence total, puis une foule d'exclamations outrées s'élève. _

Grosses têtes?

Ah non McKay, vous n'allez pas bouder pour si peu.

Je ne boude pas.

Si, vous boudez.

Faux.

Vrai.

Faux.

Vrai.

Faux.

_Dispute en bruit de fond; deux clans qui s'affrontent; geeks contre militaires. _

Vous avez complètement tort Colonel-Sans-Cervelle!

Si je suis sans cervelle, comment ça se fait que j'aurais pu faire MENSA?

C'est n'importe quoi, qu'un vous d'une autre réalité ait été un tant soit peu intelligent ne signifie pas que vous l'êtes vous-même.

Je vous l'accorde. Tout comme le fait qu'un vous d'une réalité alternative ait possédé des qualités humaines ne veut pas dire que vous en ayez.

Hey, j'ai des qualités humaines! Vous êtes… vous êtes odieux!

C'est vous qui avez commencé.

Non, c'est vous qui avez commencé.

Activation de la Porte des étoiles. Code d'identification du Docteur Beckett.

Même pas vrai.

On dirait un enfant de cinq ans.

Dit celui qui semble n'en avoir que deux.

_Kawoosh en fond sonore._ _Le silence se fait._

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

…

Notre surprise est manquée du coup.

Si on s'était tu, comme je l'avais demandé, ça ne se serait pas produit.

SURPRISE!

Euh, vous êtes un peu en retard tout le monde, mais l'idée est là, c'est bien. »

**FIN**


	12. Le retour de Kavanagh

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Le retour de Kavanagh**

« Je tiens à souhaiter la bienvenue, ou plutôt la re-bienvenue sur Atlantis, et ce de la part de toute l'expédition, au Docteur Calvin Kavanagh.

_Bouuuuhouuuu en fond sonore. _

Hey! Je vous entends et je vous vois! Je vais faire un rapport à l'IOA!

_Bouuuuhouuuu un peu plus fort._

Monsieur Woolsey, arrêtez-les, il me hue, c'est inacceptable!

Mais non, ils ne vous huent pas, ils disent Wouuuhouuu.

_Rires étouffés. _

Ils se foutent de ma gueule. Je vous interdis de vous foutre de ma gueule!

Voyons, Docteur Kavanagh, le Colonel Sheppard et le Docteur McKay ne rient pas de vous.

Ce n'est pas notre genre.

On a juste eu une quinte de toux.

Au même moment.

C'est un scandale! Je ne resterai pas ici une seconde plus.

_Exclamations de joie._

Hey!

Les gars, vous pourriez attendre qu'il soit parti au moins. »

**FIN**

* * *

Merci à lunastrelle qui m'a donné l'idée de ramener Kavanagh dans le décor.


	13. Karaoké

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

*Merci à Belmene qui m'a donné l'idée de ce petit sketch.

* * *

**Karaoké**

« _Don't know that I will but until I can find me__  
__A girl who'll stay and won't play games behind me__  
__I'll be what I am__  
__A solitary mannnnnn...__(1)_

Colonel Sheppard, qu'est-ce qui a bien pu vous faire croire que vous pouviez utiliser les hauts parleurs d'Atlantis pour le concours de karaoké?

Eh bien, Monsieur Woolsey, la salle multimédia était déjà prise, alors…

Votre comportement est inacceptable.

Non. Ce qui est inacceptable, c'est qu'il se permette de chanter du Johnny Cash, il va rendre toute l'expédition dépressive.

McKay, on ne vous a pas sonné!

Ah oui? Parce que j'avais cru. Vous chantez si mal aussi.

Parce que vous pensez pouvoir faire mieux?

Bien sûr!

Faites donc, dans ce cas.

Ooo-k. Vous avez… Avez-vous du Céline Dion?

_Tonnerre de protestations. _

Je chante très bien vous saurez!

Oh oui, aussi bien que le Colonel…

Hey!

Lequel de nous deux ils insultent là?

Nous deux, je pense.

Hum. Vous pensez à la même chose que moi McKay?

J'en suis presque sûr.

_Every night in my dreammmms__…_ (2) »

**FIN**

* * *

(1) : Paroles de la chanson « Solitary Man » de Johnny Cash.

(2) : Première ligne de la chanson « My heart will go on » de Céline Dion.


	14. Zzz

_**Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.**_

**Zzz**

« _Ronflements sonores._

Chett, réveillez-vous. Chett.

_Zzz._

CHUCK!

_Bruit de chaise renversée, puis de corps qui s'écrase sur le sol. _

Ow, ah. Hum?

Chuck! Levez-vous!

Docteur McKay? Monsieur Woolsey? Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il se passe que vous piquez une sieste sur vos heures de travail.

Hein, quoi?

Il semblerait que vous vous soyez endormi durant votre quart de nuit et que vous ayez activé par inadvertance les hauts parleurs de la Cité.

Je ne dormais pas, j'ai… simplement fermé les yeux deux petites secondes.

Deux petites secondes! Vous vous foutez de nous?!

Allons, Docteur McKay, ne soyez pas si revêche. Par ailleurs, votre présence ici n'est pas spécialement requise.

Ça fait quinze minutes qu'il me casse les oreilles avec son concert de trompettes! J'ai le sommeil très fragile, vous savez, et j'ai besoin de mes huit heures pour bien fonctionner. Et si je n'ai pas mes huit heures, je ne serai pas totalement opérationnel au moment où Atlantis menacera d'imploser. Donc, ma présence est amplement justifiée.

Ce n'est pas de sa faute, Chett est…

Chuck, pas Chett!

_Gémissements désespérés._ »

**FIN**


End file.
